Trail of The Tiger
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Casey's soul is at stack. Who will get it? Jarrod or RJ. Slash RJ/Casey, Casey/Jarrod. Squeal to Wendigo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here expect this story.

Casey's soul is at stack. Who will get it? Jarrod or RJ. Slash RJ/Casey, Casey/Jarrod. Squeal to Wendigo

XXX

Chapter 1

"Hey RJ I'm going out to work out in the woods for a little bit." Casey said popping his head into the kitchen.

"Alright Casey be back in time for your shift." RJ said then placed a kiss on his lovers lips.

"Don't worry RJ with a great boyfriend like you why wouldn't I come back." With another longer kiss goodbye Casey took off.

"His been in the woods working out all week." Lilly said as she handed him a freshly made pizza.

"Do you think his up to something?" RJ shook his head.

"Casey do anything wrong. Please Lilly he can even lie to save his life." Lilly shrugged her shoulders

"I guess not, but then again that whole Wendigo thing probably shook Casey right down to the core." RJ couldn't argue with that. Ever since the Wendigo Casey became a different person. He still refused to talk about his past with Jarrod. Something he had to let Casey do in his own time.

"Order up." RJ yelled.

In the woods Casey walk looking around for something. He took in several deep breaths. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. After all the hell he went through he couldn't believe he was doing this. After a few more minutes of walking he final found what he was looking for. A waterfall in the middle of the woods.

"Here I am." Casey said to himself.

"That's good to hear." Casey jump and turned around. Jarrod was standing there. Casey put on his tuff face.

"I came Jarrod and I don't know why." Jarrod took a few steps closer.

"I think you know why I called you here." He held up a rolled up piece of paper.

"Remember when we first started dating and we sneaked off base to have a few drinks." Casey gave a nod of his head. He remembered, but the memory was cut off after the first drink. The rest of the night he couldn't remember.

"Yeah what about it." Jarrod unrolled the paper and handed it to Casey. After a moment of reading he saw something shocking.

"We got married." Jarrod gave a nod of his head.

"Yep in front of a shaman named Alti and I got bad news for you it's a life time commitment." Casey turn the paper on its side.

"Oh yeah." He tried to rip it but nothing happened. Jarrod laughed at Casey.

"You can't destroy the contract we made with each other." After a minute he gave up.

"Why after all this time do you show me this?" Casey wanted to know. Jarrod smiled then took the paper away from him.

"Because Casey I'm a king that needs a queen and your going to be it." Casey gave Jarrod are you kidding look.

"What makes you think I'm willing to do this?"

"Oh I think you will." A women voice said as she enter into full view. "by the way my name is Alti."

Casey glared at her.

"You are the one who married us?" She gave a nod of her head.

"I had a vision of you two sitting on two thrones ruling over the world and I'm here to make it come true." Casey shook his head.

"What makes you think I will do this." Jarrod began to laugh at Casey.

"Alti has many powers one of the is recalling your past." He turn to Alti. "Show him." She took a few steps forward. She stared at him. What he was expecting was like nothing he experienced before.

A memory of a monster hitting him on the side suddenly came forward.

"Ouch!" Casey yelled as he fell to his side. More memories came flooding into his head. Every monster attack hit him all over his body. Feeling every single pain that they struck him with.

"Hey Alti I have a idea." Jarrod whispered something into Alti's ear.

"Sounds fun." She tilted he head a little. Suddenly Casey felt like a foot slam into his stomach over and over again. He was yelling very loud. The pain was so much tears began to drip out of his eyes.

"Now imagine her coming down to get you by force. All of your friends felling this pain. RJ crying out in pain from his past." He touched Alti to tell her to stop. Casey's head quickly cleared, but the pain was still there.

"Are you willing to come with me or…"

"I'll come." Casey cried out. "Please don't hurt anyone else like this." Jarrod walk over and pick up Casey's head.

"You have until midnight tonight to say your good byes. We will meet in front of the restaurant." he then bent down placing a kiss on Casey's lip.

"Remember if your late then there will be hell to pay." He quickly got to his feet.

"Come on Alti." Casey placed his head on the ground and began to breath.

"Why did I bother looking for this place for week. When I knew something like this would happen." He flip over onto his back. He began to wonder what the hell was wrong with his life. How did things come to this and why does all of this bad stuff happen to him. Casey laid there for a very long time not moving. His cell phone went off. His first thought was to ignore it, but it could be RJ.

"Hello Casey spoke into the phone."

"Where are you Casey your shift started an hour ago." Lilly spoke into the phone.

"Sorry I was running and I had a very bad fall." He lied.

"Oh want us come get you?" She asked.

"No I will be there shortly."

"Alright we see you soon." Then she hung up.

"Oh how do I explain this to the others." Casey sadly thought to himself.

XXX

Alti is awesome Xena character. Watch a Xena episode Adventures in sin trade 1 and 2, Between the lines, them bones them bones, Send in the clones, and when fates Collide. To see what she looks like.

Well G2G see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey walk down the back alley way lost in his own thoughts about what happen in the woods.

He married Jarrod and the contract was unbreakable. This wasn't going to be easy to tell the others.

"Hi how are you doing? By the way I married Jarrod now I have to leave at midnight to be with him."

It wasn't something that natural rolled off the tongue. He stop at the front door staring at it. How could he just walk in there act like everything was normal when in fact it wasn't. RJ would be crushed if he found out about it. He loved the man more then anything. Maybe it was better if he didn't say good bye to his friends and boyfriend. It would probably be for the best. Then again if he didn't go inside then everyone would be worried after all he did promise he would be back to start his shift here shortly.

"Oh what do I do." Casey said to himself.

"Having a hard time making your mind up." Casey spun around. There stood Jarrod only a mere few feet away from him.

"Why are you here?" Casey demanded. Jarrod shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I would take you a little bit early if I had the chance." They stood there and looked at each other.

The silence in the air spoke volumes.

"What is about you I can't resist?" Casey asked crossing his arms. "I mean you were a asshole to me, but for some stupid reason I never stopped loving." Jarrod smiled at the younger man.

"You never get over your first love." He then walk next to Casey then placed a hand on the side of his face.

"It wasn't all bad remember the fun we use to have?" Casey was shaking a little with Jarrod touching him like that. They should be fighting each other right now, but why weren't they.

"Why can't you leave me alone and let me live my own life."

"Because Tiger you are mine and always will be." He placed his face a inch in front of Casey's.

"Somewhere deep inside you know that and you being with the wolf wasn't meant to be." He then placed a kiss on Casey's lips.

'No he shouldn't be kissing me. I should be kicking him in the balls why I'm I not doing that.' Casey scream in his head. Then he realized what it was. The kiss felt familiar and he remember the good times threw that kiss. Like the time Casey twisted his ankle and Jarrod carried him home.

" Stop Jarrod this isn't right." Casey said pulling away from Jarrod.

"I love RJ and he loves me." Jarrod began to laugh.

"Oh really would he still love you after he found out we were married." Casey didn't have answer.

"Face it Casey he barely can stand the fact we were once together, but now add marriage come on even RJ would find that hard to believe." What he was saying was true. Dating is one thing, but being married to their arch enemy is a whole different story.

"That might be true, but we've been threw a lot worse together."

"So why aren't you inside telling him all of this?" Casey turned around to look at the back door. He should be inside telling him all of this. What was stopping him from doing it?

"I don't know." Casey answered truthfully. Unexpectedly Jarrod grab both of Casey's hand and pushed them together.

"Either way you look at it the results will always be the same in the end." Casey look down at the ground.

"Your right Jarrod your always right." The other man had a smile on his face.

"Alright lets get going." He began to pull Casey with him.

"You know I will do anything to escape you."

"Don't worry you won't et far."

Inside JKP

"Wonder where Casey is? Lilly asked RJ.

"Don't worry his a little late he will be here soon I promise."

XXX

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarrod led Casey down the hallway where there doors down both sides.

"Are you going to lock me up to keep me from leaving?" Casey asked worried.

"No I'm taking you to our bed chamber, so we can be alone." Casey felt sick to his stomach at the thought of having sex with this man again. He would try and run, but Jarrod held a tight grib on his arm.

"Jarrod we just back together and we don't need to have sex right away." Jarrod shook his head.

"Have cold feet my husband." He gave him a fake shy smile.

"Yeah that what it is." They walk for a few minutes until they came to the end of the hall. There was a large door and Casey knew this must be the room.

"Here we go." Jarrod said as he pushed the door open. Casey saw the room was large and there was nothing in it expect a large bed.

"Go lay down." Jarroed ordered. Casey gave a nod of his head he walk off to the bed.

"We need to talk for a moment Jarrod." Alti said from the doorway. He groaned at Alti.

"Casey, get undressed I will return in a moment." He walk towards the women.

"This better be good." He barked at her. Alti crossed here arms and stared at him.

"I had a glimpse of the future and I saw he will try to leave four times. After number four he will come for his love." Jarrod stared at her for a long moment.

"When will he try his first escape attempt?" Alti stared at the tiger warrior.

"Early tommorow morning at five." With that she turn and walked away. Jarrod stood there for a moment. He knew Casey would try and run away soon, but wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

"Well my little Tiger is in for a little surpise." He whispered to himself. He shut the the doorand locked it.

"Are you ready?" He asked stripping off his colthes. Casey closed his eyes and prayed it would be over with soon.

AT JKP

It was midnight and RJ was sitting at table in the fornt waiting for Casey to return. He was falling asleep at the table. Lilly and Theo walk into the fornt room.

"Wonder where Casey is?" Theo asked Lilly.

"I don't know, but I know it can't be good." Lilly shook RJ. At once RJ fell to one side. He was dead a sleep.

They both took one of RJ's arms and carried him up the stairs.

"While RJ is sleeping we will run the computer to search for Casey and where he was last." Theo suggested. Lilly gave a nod of her head.

"Yeah because if he isn't home kissing RJ at night then there is something wrong."

Da Shi's castle

Jarrod and Casey just finished having sex. Jarrod had a big smile on his sleeping face, But Casey was laying on his side feeling like shit. He felt dirty and angery he let Jarrod touch him like that again. When they broke up he swore he would never let this crap happen again. Now look where he was. In Jarrod's bed after sex. Casey looked over at the sleeping figure.

"I'm leaving tonight wether you like it or not."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Casey jump out of the window and landed on the ground. Casey thought Jarrod would have been made it a lot harder for him to get outside. Oh well. Casey too off running down the side of the castle at full speed. He needed to be out of this place with in a minute of jumping out of the window. While he ran he notice how empty it was all around the castle. This worried Casey, but he had no time to wonder about it. With in seconds he saw the castle stairway that lead out of here.

"I'm almost there."Casey told himself. He speed up alittle more. He was almost free and the first thing he would do was get home to RJ. He could picture himself jumping in RJ's arms and kissing him until their lips fell off. He made it to the top step when suddenly he found himself upside down.

"What the hell is happening." Casey shouted. He looked up and saw a rope around his feet.

"Oh oh."

"Oh oh is right." Jarrod stood in fornt of him. Casey just stared at him. SLAP. He felt Jarrod strike him on the side of his face.  
"Ouch!" Casey shouted. Jarrod then bent down to face him.

"Let's make one thing clear between you and me. You're my husband and you are stuck with me for life. Everytime you try to esacpe you will be punished." Casey glared at him.

"Jarrod I will try everything to esacpe you every chance I get." Then he spat into the man's face. He wipe his face then slap Casey hard on the side of the face. This caused Casey to spin around.

"You will be broken and I will keep you forever." He grab Casey's arm then forced him out of the rope.

"We have a meeting this morning with Alti and you need to be there." Casey pulled at Jarrod's arm trying to esacpe.

"I'm not going to fuck off." Jarrod stop moving. He turned around and glared at Casey. He was ready for a hit or two from him.

"Were going to need to do something about that mouth of yours." The he dragged him off again.

A short while later in the throne room.

Jarrod was sitting on his throne and next to him Casey was on his throne, but a gag was tied tight around his mouth. He sat there with his hands in his lap not moving.

"So Alti tell me about the plan you have for the rest of the rangers?" Jarrod asked.

"Well basicly the other rangers will son realize that this ranger is missing." She pointed at Casey at the throne room. She moved alittle in his seat. "We need to have to those four busy for a little while while I get everything together." Jarrod leaned back in his seat.

"True they will be a problem." He turn towards Casey to see how he was doing? He was looking down at the ground. "How long will you need?" He asked. Alti was also staring at Casey as if she was sizing him up.

"I will need about four days." Jarrod rub the side of his face.

"I will keep them busy for you get everything you need to get done." Alti gave a nod of her head.

"Alright I will have what you want at the end of that."

"Good." He stood up and walk to Alti. "When will you need to be alone with Casey?" He whispered to her.

"I just need a drop of his blood and then I can get things moving foreward." She the held up a vile.  
"He needs to take this tonight to get things started." Jarrod took the vile from her.

"Also he will try another esacpe tommorow night." With that she walk out of the room. Jarrod raised his hand and snap his fingers. Casey stood up and got right next to him. He pulled the gag out of Casey's mouth.

"Drink this no questions." Casey took the vile and drank it. Jarrod took the vile and threw it.

"Good boy." He placed the gag back on Casey's mouth. He pushed Casey agaist the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall." Was Jarrod next order. He did as he was told. He felt he pants being pull down. He closed his eyes as he felt Jarrod enter him.

"My Tiger is tight and warm." Then he began to pound hard into Casey. He screamed, but the gag muffled the sound. Jarrod kept going and going for what felt like hours. The Jarrod groan as he shot his load into Casey.

"Get cleaned up and be back here in 30 minutes or else." Casey gave a nod of his head and walk out of the room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarrod had a row of monsters lined up and ready to attack the city.

"The plan is a simple one." He told the monsters as he walk up and down the line. "I want a monster to be attacking the city every hour on the hour. Keep the rangers busy at all cost got it."

"Yes lord Dai Shi." With a wave of his hand he sent the monsters off. Casey walk into the room passing the monsters. Each was giving a evil look.

"Casey I want you to get out of those clothes." Jarrod said throwing some clothes at him. He caught them and took a look at them.

"These look my uniform, but black." He said flipping them back and forth.

"I know my husband needs to dress in proper clothes." He went to his throne and sat down. "Now get changed." Casey did as he was told. Slowly he slip off his old uniform and placed on the new ones. Once he was changed Jarrod waved his hand to have Casey sit next to him.

"You look so sexy in your new uniform." Casey gave his husband a shy smile.

"So what do we do now?" Casey asked. In here there didn't seem to be a whole lot to do.

"We sit here and watch the show." A screen appeared. On it was a rat monster attacking the city.

"Let's see how the rangers do without you."

JKP

RJ sat on his chair staring at the TV screening looking to see there was any sign of Casey. Lilly, Theo, and Dom stood there and watched him.

"How long has he been sitting there?" Theo asked.

"Ever since he woke up." Dom answered. "Hell he hasn't blinked even once." Lilly shook her head.

"I wonder what happened to Casey?" She asked the two guys. "Its not like him to disappear like that."

"I think Jarrod took him." Dom suggested.

"That could be, but how do we prove that?" Lilly asked.

"Hey guys look at this." RJ suddenly shouted. All three of them walk over to RJ.

"What is it?" Lilly asked. RJ pointed at one of the screens. There was a red and black dot on it.

"I ran a filter on all the video and it came up with this." All three them on a clueless look on there faces.

"What are we looking at?" Dom asked. RJ pointed at the screen again.

"The black is Jarrod and the red is Casey." All three them understood what RJ was telling them.

"Casey and Jarrod had contact at some point yesterday." Lilly said. RJ gave a nod of his head.

"Yep and all we have to do know is find the head quarters and free Casey." The alarms went off.

"Monster attack down town." Dom said looking at a rat creature appear on the screen.

"Lets go after it." RJ said standing up.

Casey saw the rangers appear on the screen. He knew they would have a tuff time defeating the monsters without him, but he knew it could be done.

"Jarrod may I see you for a second." Alti said from the doorway.

"I'll be back in a moment." He walk to Alti.

"How can I help you?" Alti had a huge evil grin on her face.

"Things are moving quickly and the plan is moving a head by two days." She informed him. Jarrod smiled.

"Good good." Then Alti lean over to whisper something else.

"Also my vision has changed about your dear husband escape attempts." Jarrod raise a eye brow.

"Oh really." She gave a nod of her head.

"There will be one more escape attempt tomorrow and then the wolf will come for his cub." This message worried him. If RJ comes for Casey it could ruin his future plans.

"When will you need to see me again." Jarrod asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She answered.

Casey sat on his throne watching the rangers beat the monster. It was a good thing that they could still hold there own even if he was out of the picture. He run the side of his leg and felt his morpher. He still had even after he was brought here. This gave him a idea. If he could get far enough away from this hell hole into the woods then maybe he could call for help. Then it won't matter if Jarrod caught him or not. The others would be on there way to rescue him, but when would a good time to do it would be. Not now after just trying to flee. Casey thought and thought as he watched the two people at the door talking. The words. 'Tomorrow morning.' caught his ears. Yes that would be the best time for a escape attempt. He would be busy doing what ever and he would be long gone by the time they finished or called for help.

"Casey come here." Jarrod barked at him. Casey walk from the throne to where the others were at.

"Yes my lord." Casey felt hair being rip off the top of his head.

"Ouch what was that for you fucker." he shouted. Slam! He felt a fist hit him in the stomach very hard.

"Watch your mouth." Jarrod spoke then handed Alti the hairs he pulled out.

"Thank you and I will see you tomorrow." With that said Alti walked away. Jarrod reached down and grab Casey's hair. He roughly pulled him up.

"Come on Casey we need to get to our bed chamber now." He pulled a Casey along in pain.

Down town Ocean Bluff

The rangers managed to destroy the monster when a another one appeared.

"A three headed dog come on." Lilly shouted.

"This is strange why is Jarrod sending monsters after us like this? It makes no sense." RJ wondered.

"Maybe he needs to keep us out of the way." Dom suggested.

"But for what propose?" Theo asked.

"Don't know, but it must be big to go through all of this." RJ spoke before attacking the monster.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jarrod walk into Alti's chamber the next day. He increased the monster attacks in the city to keep the rangers busy all night long. This course would leave them no chance to find where had taken Casey or to stop any plan set in motion.

"I'm here Alti." Jarrod announced.

"Good." Alti said from a table. In the middle of it was a large glass with some kind of green stuff in it.

"What I'm suppose to do with this stuff.?" Jarrod demanded. A dark evil grin spread across her face.

"Drink it and find Casey then all will be done with in hours." Jarrod groaned.

"Fine." he grab the glass and slowly began to sallow the gross stuff. Slowly he managed to gag the vomit flavored liquid. After he finished the glass off he threw it.

"This better work you old bat." Alti waved a finger at him.

"You something else to worry about." She pointed outside. "You man just got to the bottom step and is running to in the woods as we speak." Jarrod turned around and walk out of the room.

"That boy has a hard beating coming to him." He said to himself.

"Be sure to use a stick." She called after him.

In the woods Casey was running as fast as he could trying to find a good place to call for help. After a few more minutes of running he found a good spot. He jump behind a large tree and pulled out his morpher. Carefully he put them on.

"Alright he goes nothing." He pressed the button on the side.

"RJ or anyone can you read me?" He spoke loud and clear.

Ocean Bluff Park

The rangers were fighting a snake monster. The entire team felt tried and exhausted. From fighting monsters all night long. They were all barely able to keep up with the ruthless attacks.

"RJ or anyone can you read me?" RJ went to into shock.

"Casey is that you?" RJ asked pressing a button on his morpher. He kicked the monster away from him.

"RJ thank god its you." RJ felt his heart begin to beat fast. It was really him and he was alive.

"Where are you Casey I can get you." There a moment of silence before he got a answer.

"There are woods here, but other then that I don't know." RJ took off running from the group.

"Casey I have a tracker in your morpher I will find you as soon as possible." There was no answer.

"Casey are you alright?"

In the woods Casey mouth was covered with Jarrod's mouth. He held The Morpher in the other hand.

"Trying to make a call to your ex-lover." He said as he threw the morpher into some bushes. Casey was trying hard to break free of Jarrod's grip.

"Looks like you will have to be taught a lesson." He threw Casey over his shoulders and carried him off.

"Put him down right this second." Casey demanded. SLAM! Jarrod struck Casey on his butt every hard.

"Ouch you son of bitch." SLAM! Jarrod hit him again.

"You are going to be punished and you will be punished hard."

An hour later

RJ made it to the woods trying to find any sign of Casey. He made a quick check of the tracking device to double check his location. According to the tracker Casey was only a foot away from him. That wasn't possible unless. RJ walk to the spot and saw Casey Morpher on the ground.

"Oh Crap Casey is in trouble, but how do I find him?" RJ asked himself. Then a idea ht him. His wolf sprit found Casey once that meant he could find him again.

Casey was on the ground in pain. Jarrod walk around him wiping his hands.

"I hope you know by now everything you try is useless." Casey rolled on his back showing off a black eye, a spilt lip, red marks on his neck, and other injuries.

"Your right." Casey said in a low voice. "I tried to escape twice and twice you stopped me." Jarrod stood over him. Staring at his husband.

"Are you ready to that trying to run away and expect what you are." Casey gave a nod of his head.

"For the rest of my life I will be nothing more then your husband." Jarrod smiled. The Tiger was final tamed.

"Remove your clothes, so we can seal our deal." Casey pulled down his pants as he said.

"Yes my lord."

The wolf spirit ran threw the woods howling like mad. RJ was close behind him.

"Come on boy try and find Casey." He shouted after him. The wolf suddenly stop and began to sniff the ground. RJ stood there watching him.

"Did you lose the scent?" RJ asked. With a howl The Wolf Spirit disappeared.

"Well at least he got me this far." RJ thought to himself. He took a look around. He stood there and wonder what he next move would be.

Alti stared at the fire and smiled.

"Final it is done. Casey and Jarrod offspring is in the beginning stages of life."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RJ walk down a path in the woods. His Wolf spirit stop along this trail, so all signs pointed to here. If he followed this trail then maybe he would find Casey. RJ kept walking as he took a quick look around the area. He saw there was no wild life in the area. This of course worried him. It also probably meant he was getting closer to his cub.

"Hello Wolf." RJ stop dead in his tracks a women stood there looking at him.

"Move it lady I don't have time for you." He shouted not caring if he was rude or not. He went to talk pass her when suddenly he felt a fist punch him in the stomach. Then a kick hit his side.

"Ouch!" He shouted. Out of no where a explosion sprang from his chest sending him flying into the bushes. When he landed on the ground he demorphed. The women walk up to him.

"I see the Wolf has come for his cub." Alti grab one of RJ's arms and began to drag him away.

Jarrod sat on the edge of the bed while Casey's was busy giving him a blow job.

"That is it Tiger take it all in your mouth." He placed a hand on the back of Casey head to make him go deeper. With in Moments Jarrod released his seed in Casey's mouth.

"Oh yeah that felt good." Casey feel on the floor breathing hard.

"Can we please take a break." Casey said in between breaths. "We been having sex for the past two hours." Jarrod grab Casey by the arm and pulled him on the bed.

"One more hour and then we will see."

"Jarrod I have a message from Alti." Said a shadow figure as it enter the room.

"What does she want?" He demanded.

"She needs to see both you and Casey in the throne room now." Jarrod rolled his eyes.

"Tell her we will be there in ten minutes." The figure gave a nod of its head the flowed out of the room.

"After were done with Alti we will get back to where were at." He promised Casey.

Jarrod and Casey walk into the throne room and fun a surprise laying on the ground.

"RJ!" Casey shout then took off running towards him. Jarrod caught Casey by the hair and pulled him back.

"What is he doing here?" Alti crossed her arms.

"The Wolf came for his cub." Jarrod growled. He walk over to RJ still holding Casey by the hair.

"What are we suppose to do with him?" He demanded giving RJ a hard kick in the side.

"Sadly we can't make him leave or destroy him." Jarrod glared at her.

"Why can't we?" Alti pulled out the marriage contract.

"If you read the same print you would know it says by the mere presents of a possible soul mate he can fight the current contract, and if he wins the contract transfers over to the new party."

"You mean RJ could fight Jarrod and win me for himself?" Casey asked. Alti gave a nod of her head.

Casey smiled for the first time in a long time since he came here. He could be free from Jarrod forever.

"But what about the plan?" Jarrod demanded. "What about the child you saw for us?" Casey stop smiling.

"You were trying to get me pregnant!" Casey shouted. Alti began to laugh.

"Tried little Tiger you are pregnant." Casey felt his body go limp. He was pregnant with Jarrod's child which meant they would always be connected by this child.

"So the vile I drank it was to…"

"Yes and Jarrod drank some too, so it would speed up the planting of the seed." Suddenly Casey felt light headed.

"Why was it so important for me and him to have a child?" He asked placing a hand on his stomach.

"You will find out soon right now we have him to deal with." Jarrod said as he pointed a finger at RJ.

"He will be awake soon and it will be then I will explain the rules." Alti pointed at the throne.

"Take Casey up there and get him ready before he wakes up."

RJ sat up rubbing the side of his head. He felt like a train ran him over.

"I see your awake Wolf." RJ head shot up. Jarrod was sitting on the throne and next to him was Casey. He was Tied up and gagged.

"Casey!" He yelled then took off running. Out of no where a memory from his youth came to his head. He was running in the field and he trip over a rock. At the moment he thought about tripping over that rock he trip in real life.

"What the hell is going on here."

"That would be me." Alti walk in front of him. "I have many powers one of them being able to recall any memory from your past and making you relive it." RJ glared at her.

"What are you guys doing with Casey?" He asked. Alti laughed then held out a piece of paper.

"Jarrod reclaimed his property." RJ took a close look at the paper and saw it was a marriage contract.

"Jarrod and Casey got married?" He asked confused . Alti gave a nod of her head. He took a look at his cub on the throne. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"But I do have good news for you." She said rolling up the paper again. "According to the contract the presents of his soul mate can say he doesn't agree and fight for what he thinks is his." RJ sat up and faced her.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked. Alti cracked her knuckles.

"Do you want to fight for your Tiger cub?" RJ look at Casey again. He saw what Jarrod did to him.

"Yes I do." He sent a smile at Casey. In return Casey gave a nod of his head.

"Alright," She turn towards Jarrod. "I need you two to stand next to each other." Jarrod walk from his throne and stood next to RJ. They glared at each other for a moment.

"The only way to find who is right for Casey is for a contest to be done." She took a few steps back.

"As the Shaman that preformed the ritual I will be setting the task." She took a vile from her pocket. She turned around and threw the vile at Casey. In a flash of light Casey disappeared.

"The game is hide and go seek. Who ever finds Casey first will have the right to keep him."

RJ stared at her.

"Do we get a hint to where he is?" he asked. Alti gave a nod of his head.

"He is somewhere in Ocean Bluff and he likes to be there to be alone." She gave a wave of her hands.

"Now go and find him." With that lighting shot from the window and made both of them disappear.

TBC

Who will find Casey first? Where is he? Will I ever own either of this shows? 2 out of 3 of these are answerable, but stay tuned and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RJ and Jarrod found themselves in the middle of Ocean Bluff. They both stood there a second looking around trying to get a idea where to go.

"Oh by the way." Alti's voice was speaking form no where. "You have only 30 minutes to find Casey plus as a added bonus you have one try to find him."

"What!" RJ and Jarrod yelled together. Alti began to laugh.

"Those are my rules take it or leave it." Both of them growled.

"Time starts now." Jarrod step away from RJ. I know where he is and he will be mine forever. He took off running. RJ stood there thinking. Somewhere in Ocean Bluff he likes to be alone. It could be three places. The tree Casey told him was a safe place when he was dating Jarrod for a little get away. The Pai Zhuq

Temple where RJ had found him several times before sleeping. Then there was The Cemetery where Casey's mother was buried. RJ checked his watch. He had twenty-five minutes left and no idea where to go.

"Having problems RJ." He knew that voice very well. He turned around and saw Master Moa.

"You don't know the half of it." Master Moa smiled at RJ.

"RJ the advice I'm about to give you is simple and be used in every love movie ever made." RJ walked up to him.

"What is the advice Master Moa?" RJ Asked. Master Moa lifted his hand and pointed at RJ's chest.

"Follow your heart RJ because I know you and Casey are meant to be together." RJ laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder Master Moa if my father would truly expect me and Casey together."

"You leave your father to me and you run off to find the man of your dreams." RJ gave Master Moa a nod of his head and took off running. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was going to find Casey.

He was running as hard as he could passed people running all over the place from monster. He ran pass the yellow ranger. She said something, but he ignored her. He saw the Blue and Rhino rangers destroying a monster together. The spirit rangers were taking care of another one.

"RJ where are you going?" His father demanded as he flew pass the Pai Zhuq masters.

"No time dad on a mission." He yelled back. He took a look at his watch, There was only ten minutes left to get to his goal. Lucky there were no monsters to slow him down. He checked his watch again five minutes.

He was almost there. He enter the woods trying to get more speed out of his legs.

"Come on come on." RJ told himself. He saw what he was looking for. A large tree next to a stream. With one Minute to go he jump behind the tree. Behind the tree there was…

Jarrod enter the basement of the Pai Zuq temple. He guessed Casey would go to a place he was familiar with to have some alone time to think. On the table there was a coffin. He walk up to it and pushed the lid open. Inside it was…

TBC

Short Chapter I know and on a cliff hanger. Who won who didn't stay tuned for the next chapter and find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The coffin lid fell on the ground. He looked inside and saw Alti.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" He shouted. Alti reached out a hand and grab his neck.

"You lose."

RJ went behind the tree and saw Casey against it.

"Oh my god Casey I found you." He quickly freed Casey the pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you, so much baby." RJ said in between kisses.

"Me too." Casey placed his head on RJ's shoulder.

"RJ I have something to tell you." Casey whispered.

"What is it baby?"

"I love you." RJ smiled then pick up Casey's head.

"I love you too." They began to softly make out with each other.

"Good job RJ you won what is yours." Both of them stop kissing to look at the women staring at them.

"Yes I won him now go away." RJ snap at her. Alti ignored this comment. She bent down and pull a thread of RJ's hair.

"Ouch you bitch." He complained. Alti brought out the marriage contract and placed the hair on it. A small flash happen after it touched the paper.

"You two are now married." She announced.

"What are you serious?" Casey asked surprised. Alti gave a nod of her head.

"RJ won you fair and square while Jarrod got the loser prize." RJ got to his feet pulling Casey up with him.

"What happened to him?" Alti began to laugh.

"I took away all the memories of you two together and sent him back to the castle." The Tiger shook his head trying to straighten the confusions.

"So to him we were never together?" Alti gave a nod of her head.

"That is right young Tiger." She turned her back and walked away. "We will meet again Casey and I suggest you enjoy new life with your husband as best as you can." She began to laugh hard as leaves blew covering her exit.

They stood there for a moment not saying anything. Casey placed his head in RJ's chest.

"I can't believe it. After all this hell we went threw together and he won't remember anyone of it." RJ rub the side of Casey's arm.

"I know he got off easy." Casey took in a few deep breaths then said to RJ.

"Please take me home."

"Alright and when we back I want to know everything after I get you cleaned up." He pick Casey up in his arms. Then they walk off back to JKP, so the others can see Casey was alright, but Casey still had something to tell RJ that even he would have a hard time believing.

TBC

One more chapter to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RJ carried Casey into Jungle Karma Pizza. Where everyone was at waiting.

"RJ, you got Casey." Lilly yelled. Everyone got up and got around RJ.

"Casey, what happen to you?" Dom asked looking at Casey's face.

"Lilly, Theo why don't you guys go make a pizza for Casey he might be hunger." Lilly and Theo gave a nod of there heads.

"Dad can we have a talk?" RJ asked him. Master Finn gave a nod of his head. All three of them went upstairs. RJ placed Casey in a bed.

"Dad we ran into this women today." He began as he pulled the blanket over Casey.

"I don't know what her name was."

"It was Alti." Casey spoke from the bed. Master Finn eyes widen.

"You met Alti?" Casey gave a nod of his head. The Master groaned.

"Then we have a problem." RJ and Casey both looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Master Finn took in a few deep breaths.

"Alti is the Shaman for Da Shi yes, but she services some one much more dangerous." He crossed his arms before he went on. "She services a god named Dahak." Both Casey and RJ were confused.

"Who is Dahak?" Casey asked.

"His a powerful god that has been on Earth since the beginning of time. His blood can kill other gods, but that is all I know about him." Casey was now beginning to get worried.

"So should we worry about her?" Master Finn shook his head.

"Not now. She is gone and right now we need to finish the fight we started." Casey began to rub his belly.

"Yeah plus some." RJ and Master Finn turn to look at him.

"Casey is there something your not telling us?" Master Finn asked.

"No." Casey lied. Master Finn gave him a look only a father could give his child when they were lying.

"Ok there is something." Casey wipe his forehead before he went on.

"I'm pregnant with Jarrod's child." Both stared at him in shock.

"Your what?" RJ asked. Casey repeated himself. Feeling light headed he sat o the bed.

"Oh god damn." He said. Casey did a small laugh.

"Your telling me." RJ took a seat on the bed.

"How did that happen?" He asked. Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"He didn't pull out. How in the hell should I know."

"Are you going to keep it?" Casey gave a nod of his head. RJ jump on Casey giving him a hug. He was so happy no matter how odd it was for Casey a man to be with child. He stop and looked at his dad. To his surprise he had a smile on his face.

"About damn time you made me a grandchild." RJ was going into shock again.

"Are you serious I thought you pissed about this." Master Finn just smiled bigger.

"Lets just say I saw a ghost and we had a talk." RJ returned the smile. He knew who the ghost was.

"Well dad glad to help you." At that moment Lilly walk into the room with a pizza.

"Here you go Casey a pizza for a mom to be." Everyone stared at her.

"How did you know Lilly?" Casey asked. She had a shy grin on her face.

"I heard you guys talking about it at the door, and by the way can I be the aunt I'm a only child, so there is no chance of me being one anytime soon." RJ gave a nod of his head causing Lilly to scream.

"Is there any other news you would like to share?" master Finn asked.

Casey and RJ looked at each other.

"Well Dad I won Casey from Jarrod, and now were married." Lilly drop the pizza because she was jumping up and down. She jump on RJ giving him a hug.

"Hurray you two got married knew you two would always tie the knot. Now I can throw you a party."

"Lilly we don't…"

"I'm throwing you two a party." She spoke threw her teeth in a anger voice.

"Hurray a party." Lilly took off running from the room.

"I'll start right away and get everything done it will be the best party ever."

She was true to her word three days later there was a party. It was fun. Cake, Pizza, dancing, presents, and other things when on. They had a blast. It was a relief for them to get to their room, so they could wind down form it.

"Are you happy with the Party?" RJ asked.

"Yes I was." RJ placed a kiss on Casey's lips.

"Were going to be parents."

"Yes were are."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Do you really want to raise someone elses child?" For a simple answer RJ kissed him in a way to show he was in it for the long haul.

"I love you RJ."

"I love you too Casey." They began again to kiss and start their honeymoon.

THE END

Thanks to all who reviewed. Their will be a squeal to this, so look foreword to it. As for now peace out people.

,


End file.
